


Change of scenery

by R_RK



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, this is just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_RK/pseuds/R_RK
Summary: Moving towns isn't always so bad. Sometimes it brings new beginnings.orIn which the summary isn't really literal.





	Change of scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all Disney. Not like they knew what to do with it.

 

 

“Yeah, can you move, like, a lil’ bit?” Maya asked, pencil in grasp, fingers crooking in more of a move-there gesture, than anything else.

“Oh, like **SO**?” Riley intoned in a high pretentious voice, arms dramatically flung out like a grotesque, disturbing, lopsided teapot.

It caused Maya to pause, hand suspended, before eyeing her cautiously, still surprised even after all these years. It weirded her out at the same time it played paddleball with her heart.

“Why do you always do this, Honey?” she flopped her hand back into her lap, not even expecting an answer.

Riley, thankfully, pulled her arms back into a normal-yet-still-always-so-awkward position. “I don’t know, Peaches,” she shrugged one shoulder, lips twisted in an uncertain-not-quite-barely-a-quirk smile that she usually used when she wasn’t sure of herself, “maybe sometimes I feel so small in this universe, that I try to find ways to occupy space.” She was being morbidly wistful, more Morosha than Riley.

“I will definitely be getting back to that. But first, could you hold like that for one second,” Maya pointed at her, beautiful lines already forming in her mind, anxious to find life on paper. Though she _was_ tempted to douse her with buckets of paint— this time yellow instead of purple— so she could make herself forget that _horrifying_ time with too much gloom-and-doom black and her sunshine trying to be clouds of even-more-black-thunder.

“ _Maya_! I was telling you my woes and you were _ignoring_ me!” Riley cried out in her typical-but-she-never-believed-that dramatic manner, limbs akimbo, flinging herself on her back along the bay window, almost falling to the floor and knocking her head. She was still a Super Klutz, but in her defense she was still growing into her limbs. She’d get there!

“No,” Maya corrected her without glancing up, “ _I_ was trying to show how beautiful you are.”

Well, that effectively rendered Riley speechless. Staring with stunned eyes at her best friend, seated on her bed, sketchbook in lap, graphite pencil in hand, long blond hair mussed and beautiful blue eyes only periodically looking at her. Which was **unacceptable**! Darnit, she missed them already!

“Why?” she finally asked, tone soft and wonderous, managing to drag those beautiful eyes back to her.

“Well,” Maya hesitated, dropping her pencil in the sketchbook, “ever since the scare with your mom,” here, they both paused to shudder, remembering the nightmare of almost being separated by 3459 very long-too-long miles, “I’ve been trying to record every moment with you,” she finished, eyes as tender as her voice.

It made Riley avert her eyes, face flushed, heart pounding, wondering as always what it was about those eyes that always paralyzed her.

Maybe she had a heart condition!

But she felt that thought slip away before it could spiral, as she snuck a look at her best friend from the corner of her eye. “Yeah, that whole thing messed us all up.”

Maya hesitated, a particular messed up person in mind, before finally deciding to ask, “Speaking of messed up, I notice Huckleberry’s not been around as much,” she was careful to keep her voice mindless, careless for such a careful subject.

Riley kept her eyes averted, not as successful as Maya in controlling her tone, “Oh. That. Well we didn’t get back together again, after everything,” she aimed for a casual shrug, missing and landing on stilted discomfort.

“What’d he do that got him kicked out of Rileytown?” Maya asked cautiously, looking closely at her, giving her her undivided attention, closing her sketchbook and putting it next to her.

“He’s still there. Almost everyone is welcomed in Rileytown,” she told her firmly, with her sunshine smile splitting her face, making her impossibly-yet-not more beautiful. “It’s just that, now, there’s a part he’s not allowed to explore anymore.” If there ever was.

“And you’re okay with that?” Maya had to make sure, always protective, going over to join her at their bay window, Riley lifting her head a bit, so she could sit, putting it back down on a warm lap, feeling a hand play with her hair.

“Yeah. It’s just, Texas stopped being so shiny and new. Still a great place to spend time in, but not home. Did that make sense?” her eyes were a little desperate for validation, staring up at Maya like she was a light, and she’d been left in the dark for too long. Painful, yet longing.

“Of course, Honey,” Maya whispered to her, running her hand soothingly along her long brown hair. Home was always one person for _her_.

“It was just time to move cities, I guess,” Riley shrugged, though it looked weird with her lying down.

“So, no more Matthews stealing boots?”

“ **Ugh**. Don’t _remind_ me of that,” Riley whined, shielding her face with her hands as she tried to shield her mind from those totally embarrassing memories. _Thanks a lot, **Dad**._

“Aw, why not? It was one of the few times I actually agreed with your Dad,” Maya smirked at her, unseen while she still groaned into her hands.

“Okay, NEW TOPIC,” Riley squeaked in a high-pitched tone, uncovering her face, and halfheartedly slapping Maya in her stupid shaking belly. “How bout you and Josh?” she stared at her, while Maya found herself suddenly fascinated with the beautiful weather outside.

“Not really a new topic there, Riles,” she forced out a barely breathed chuckle.

“Maya,” Riley softly said, a question lacing her name in a gentle hug as she grasped the hand in her hair, squeezing once.

Maya just breathed for a while, before haltingly trying to explain her thoughts.

“You know how sometimes, you walk around a lot until you come across two roads? One is safe, but dull. The other is dangerous, but so colorfully bright you just can’t look away. Well I’ve been feeling dull for a while,” Maya didn’t look her in the eye, but she gratefully tightened her grip on her hand.

She did turn her gaze when she felt a tug at her fingers, locking eyes with warm, worried brown.

“And?” Riley prodded her gently when she didn’t continue.

“Well, now… I’m getting ready for that dangerous road.”

“And where will you go?”

“Don’t know yet. But I can’t wait to see what's next. I think it’s leading me to a quirky, sunshiny little town that feels like home,” Maya admitted softly, hesitantly, almost hopefully.

“Yeah?” Riley asked, still whisper soft, running a thumb over bony-delicate-looking-but-so-strong knuckles.

“Yeah,” she hummed, before tilting her neck down as though pointing a finger, long blond strands weaving a curtain as though to lock them away from the world, “you?”

“Well, there’s a house in that special part of Rileytown that’s moved to another part. I think I’ll be seeing some new people moving there. I can’t wait to meet them,” Riley beamed at her, voice still silky sweet, eyes still melted soft.

“And I think,” Maya began, sweeping a few locks of brown to drink in that smile more, “that they can’t wait to meet _you_ ,” she finished with a boop on a small nose, laughter escaping her in a breath when it crinkled adorably.

“Well, we have lots of new things to look forward to, I guess.”

 

 

“Hey, Maya?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I see the drawing?”

“It’s not finished.”

“Oh. Well, later?”

“I’ll show you when it’s ready.”

“And I’ll be ready when it is.”

 

There were a lot of packages weighing that down, their contents unknown but exciting.

After all, you needed luggage when moving.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the end was clunky, but oh well. Any mistakes are my own, so if you spot them, please let me know, along with your opinions of course!
> 
> Maybe this will develop into something more, but this is it for now.


End file.
